


Tomorrow Will be Kinder

by Janecat



Series: Alone With You [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was the good son once, when did that change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Will be Kinder

Dick knows he doesn't have a lot of time. There are tracers on all the bikes, he'll have to ditch it as soon as he hits the city. He doesn't like this. Wishes there was an easier way but they would never let him leave. He's too unstable to even be in the cave by Bruce's standards. Left to stay in his room, tucked away like some tragic case. Jason never let him hide. He pulled everything to the surface, made Dick feel it all. He cringes at the thought of Bruce's disappointment and Tim's feeling of abandonment when he leaves. Dick was the good son once, when did that change?

Dick's making his way to the bikes, helmet in hand when a voice calls out, "I would hope you'd have time for a goodbye before leaving, Master Richard."

"I thought it'd be easier if I just left." he replies, staring at the floor.

"I don't believe everyone would agree with you." Alfred says.

A pang of guilt hits his chest. He's taking the cowards way out, but it's the only way.

"Probably not. ...I'm still leaving."

"I have no intention of stopping you, sir."

Dick grips the helmet, looks ahead at the bikes, "So you're stalling, did you call them?"

"Does speaking with you require back up these days?"

He looks up, glaces at the man who practically raised him. This has to hurt him too. Dick never meant to hurt anyone. He just wants this one thing, just one thing for himself. Is that so selfish?

"It's not fair." he blinks hard, "Everyone wants something from me. What about me? Do I ever get a say?" he feels pathetic.

Alfred's face softens, it's a face Dick remembers from his childhood. Nightmares of his parents deaths. A small child lost and seeking comfort, not so much has changed.

"What I want, is that you try to take care of yourself. Whatever you decide, sir."

Dick smiles weakly, nods, "I'll try."

He steps over to one of the bikes, takes a seat, and slips on the helmet. Sliding up the visor he looks over, "Goodbye, Alfred."

"Goodbye, Master Richard."

Getting rid of the bike was simple, he walked through the city, an aura of paranoia surrounding him. Every odd noise set him on edge, he just needed to make it to the alley. It didn't stand out from any other, no chance that his family had found it. Tim had asked its whereabouts briefly the day before but at Dick's immediate silence moved away from the subject.

The tiniest tremble runs through him as he approaches unsure what to do, he never did get the code. At the sound of the door unlocking Dick's stomach twists into a dozen knots. What is he doing? Why is he here? He was home.

It's Jason's Batman that answers, red eyes sans the face guard. Gun pointed directly at his chest, “The fuck are you doing here?”

Dick wonders if it's troubling that this is kind of exactly what he was expecting.

“I came back.” it's all he can think of saying.

“Where are the others?”

“On patrol. I was at the manor, I left. I'm not going back.”

Jason steps into the alleyway pushing Dick against a wall the gun now pressed to his stomach, “And what makes you think I want you back? You couldn't even defend yourself. I should just fuck you against the brick and leave you for Bruce to find.”

Part of Dick actually believes Jason just might do that, he lets out a breath, “What do I have to do?” he thinks of that night so long ago, when he finally decided to follow Jason.

The trigger cocks back and Jason takes his mouth, hard, crushing. The clack of teeth, swirl of tongues, Jason makes sure he knows his place. As if there were any doubt.

And then Jason pulls back, “I don't want you anymore.”

He heard that wrong, must have,“What did-”

“I told you, you couldn't defend yourself. What use are you to me?”

This can't be happening. Where will he go? He's burned the bridge home and the one he's standing on has just collapsed under him.

“I've done everything you've wanted.”

“Maybe I'm bored of it. I bet the replacement has some fight in him.”

“You wouldn't.” Tim doesn't deserve this kind of hell. This screwed up sense of love and hatred. This can not be happening.

The gun lowers and Jason steps back, “You are worthless to me.” he turns for the door, leaving Dick frozen in his spot.

“Stop!” he yells in the most commanding tone he can muster. When Jason looks over to him he stares directly into the red lenses, “You can't just throw me away. I left them...” _for you_ , he doesn't finish.

“You don't tell me what I can and can't do. I don't want you anymore. Go back and cry to daddy.”

“I can't go back.” his voice is quiet. He's given everything to Jason, it can't have all been for nothing.

“Then I'd say you're fucked, Dickie-bird.” he passes the threshold, door slamming closed and locking shut.

The connection between mind and body breaks and Dick finds himself kicking and pounding on the door. Yelling out words that sound like, _no_ , and _please_ , and _Jason_. He sinks to the floor, panting or hyperventilating, he can't tell. His mind is swimming. He's alone. Completely alone.

He draws his knees up resting his head on them. There's nowhere else to go and he doesn't think he can manage to stand even if he wanted to. He thinks of what he'd say to Bruce or Tim, the hurt in Tim's eyes, the disdain in Bruce's. He's not going back.

The door unlocks and his head darts up, it doesn't open but he's certain he heard the bolts move. Dick pushes himself onto his feet stumbling a bit as he tries to stand. It's an invitation. A decision. Unlike Bruce, when Jason pushes him there's no chance of being caught just before he hits the ground. No, Jason wants to see him fall. Wants to see him hit the pavement. He turns the knob and steps inside.

Nothing's changed. It's an odd feeling of almost normalcy. Jason's cowl and cape lay discarded off to the side, down the long corridor a light shines from one of the rooms. Their bedroom. He makes his way down the hallway, it's the first time he's ever walked it alone. It feels longer than he remembers or maybe that's just his nerves setting in. Jason's sitting on the bed, the rest of his gear still on, holding something in his hands. He just makes out that it's some kind of a tablet when it's put face down on the bed.

Jason looks him over, face perfectly blank, “Strip.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

It's not that Dick is mindless in his following but Jason's tone and posture leave no room for arguing. His eyes set on Jason, he starts with his hoodie, the noise of the zipper louder than normal in the silent room. It slips from his shoulders to the ground, his shirt next, pants, boxers, socks and boots follow. All in a pile on the floor. He steps closer to Jason who's focus is on the bite on his shoulder.

“You fucked it up.” he sounds annoyed, eyes narrowing in inspection.

“I needed the distraction.” Dick replies looking away. Why bother lying?

“Come here.”

He closes the gap between them in a few quick steps. Jason gestures for him to get on his knees and he does so without thought as he's done time and time before. Gloved hands lightly grab his face tilting it up and Jason kisses him again. It's softer than the last time but just as fierce. _Passionate._

“They'll come looking for you again. You have to fix that.” there's no emotion in the words, it's a simple fact.

Dick nods, though in all honesty he doesn't know what to do. He just wants all the noise to stop, to be under the covers with Jason where their heavy breathing is the only sound that can be heard.

“Your gear's in the bathroom. Go put it on.”

“We're going out tonight?” Dick asks.

“We have a guest.” Jason hands over the tablet. Dick stares at the screen and his heart sinks.

He nods again, standing and walking to the bathroom. Tries to clear his mind as he pulls on the suit, he can handle this. The domino goes on but the switch to Nightwing doesn't. He's still Dick Grayson, the fragile and broken. He glances up at the four screws that once held a mirror. A mirror that he scarred his own knuckles on in a fit of desperation. Or insanity. He was strong once, fought tooth and nail for a way out. By the time he finally got it it was too late, he was lost.

"How'd you find me?" the chill of the night air runs through Dick's hair and down the back of his neck.

"Tracker." Tim says, he's pulled his cowl back, as though trying to force Dick to look at him. He keeps his eyes set on the floor of the alleyway.

"I checked my clothes and ditched my bike."

"I tried something different..."

Dick wants to laugh, his little brother, ever persistent, "You put it in my food didn't you?"

"I thought you were going to leave and I was right."

"Tim-"

Tim steps closer, there's a rush in his movements, nervousness,"I get it, the manor's daunting. We could go to my apartment this time, it'll be easier. Just us."

"Tim, stop."

"You can't stay here."

"I want to stay here."

"You've been brainwashed. Reconditioned." and he's not completely wrong about the second part.

Dick hears the stomp of boots and knows Jason is coming. It's hard to look into Tim's eyes but he forces himself, he needs to get the message across.

"I need you to leave, Tim. I need you to go and stop trying to bring me back."

"I won't." Tim's voice shakes but he stands firm.

"Then let's make this easy." Jason says, gun raised at Tim, "Get the fuck out of here before I cut you in half."

Dick doesn't have time to react before Tim speaks, " **No**."

He moves to stand in front of his younger brother, facing Jason, "Wait, I can handle this."

"Move, Dick."

"Yea, move. See what kind of person you're choosing to stay with." Tim half snarls.

There has to be a better way. There has to be. Their voices are so loud. Shouting at him to move. To decide. Be mended or be kept. Tim's little smiles during their conversations. Jason holding him down, eyes alight with lust and something else. Something he's afraid to name.

" **Stop!** Please, just- stop." he's falling again. He doesn't want to be caught. Let him break into a million pieces, enough for the both of them to choose which Dick Grayson they want.

And then it hits him. His mind has never been so clear.

Dick smiles. Whether deranged or happy he doesn't know or care because it all clicks. Jason's face turns into one of confusion but it's OK, Dick gets it now. He knows what he has to do. He reaches for his line, shoots it, and flies into the sky. He doesn't bother waiting, he knows they'll be following shortly. Freedom lies just across the city. The noise will end, the constant pulling will stop, and he will finally get what he wants.


End file.
